


Orion's Belt

by buttercupcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angel Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Sam Ships It, Shipper Sam, Stargazing, hand holding, this is really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupcas/pseuds/buttercupcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "no offense but dean and cas are gonna kiss at the exact moment the year changes with the sound of fireworks in the background"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orion's Belt

It was an abnormally cold night, even for the middle of winter. There was no wind or snow, no noise or traffic. Two figures huddled closely for warmth, sharing a blanket while they perched on the hood of a sleek, black car. 

Dean glanced at his watch. Nearly midnight. The year was about to end. For most people, it was a time to make resolutions – that would be ditched in two weeks time – and to reminisce over the memories of the past year whilst looking forward to the new one. 

Not for Dean. No, a new year wasn't going to bring anything special to him. More monsters to hunt, more demons to kill and more friends to bury. More misery, more blood, more heartache. More of everything that Dean needed less of. 

“How much longer?” 

Dean glanced up at Cas, eyes lingering on his cheeks and the tip of his nose, which had turned pink from the chill in the air. 

“'Bout ten minutes.” 

Cas acknowledged him with a nod. 

They were parked in a field, not far from the bunker, nothing but grassy meadows surrounding them. On the very horizon, the twinkling lights from a neighbouring city could be seen; above them, the clear night sky was glittering with stars. Constellations were visible, Dean was sure, he just didn't know the names of any. 

As if reading his mind, Cas leaned slightly closer to Dean, and raised a pointed finger to indicate at the stars. 

“Do you see this cluster here?”

Dean shook his head, eyes following Cas' finger but unsure where to look. 

Cas lowered his hand, and Dean sighed. Unexpectedly, he felt a gentle pressure on his hand, and he looked down to find Cas wrapping his hand around Dean's. Dean looked at Cas out of the corner of his eyes.

“It will be easier like this,” he explained as he raised their joint hands, pointing them to the heavens above. 

“These three bright stars? That's Orion's Belt. And if you follow the stars around it, like this,” Cas' voice was barely a whisper in Dean's ear, “It outlines Orion the Hunter. See? He's holding a shield in one hand, and a club in the other.” 

With Cas' help, Dean was able to distinguish the constellation from the other mass of stars in the sky, and a smile of wonder spread across his face.

“Orion the Hunter, huh?” A soft chuckle fell from his lips. 

“He reminds me of you.”

Cas' voice was matter-of-fact, and Dean looked at him questioningly.

“He does?”

“Yes, Dean. Orion is always ready for battle. He is always ready to protect and serve, never resting. He lives for his family; he's spent an eternity watching over them. He is not unlike you.”

Dean was shaking his head before Cas even finished speaking.

“I don't protect my family, Cas. I get 'em killed.” 

Cas shook his head sadly, but let the topic drop, along with his grip on Dean's hand. 

Dean missed the warmth instantly, but didn't dare to ask for Cas to hold his hand again. 

“Don't know why Sam didn't come,” Dean grumbled.

He was lying, of course. He knew why, and he was sure Cas did, too. Sam was a good brother. He wanted to give them the night together. Dean was grateful – he was – he just didn't know if he could handle the expectations that followed. 

Dean glanced over at Cas, who had his head tipped back to study the stars. He took a moment to trace over his features, eyes lingering on his pink, chapped lips. Biting back a sigh, Dean moved his eyes higher, resting on the inky blue of Cas' eyes. With only light from the moon and stars, his eyes appeared almost black as they reflected the galaxies above. 

“It's beautiful,” Cas whispered in awe. 

“Yeah,” Dean answered softly, his eyes not leaving Cas' face. “It is.” 

A few things happened all at once; in the distance, fireworks created colourful explosions in the sky; Dean's watch beeped with an alarm, notifying the beginning of the ten-second count down until midnight; and Cas moved his eyes from the sky to look Dean in the eye. 

The muted sound of fireworks travelled to them, the pops and crackles creating a tangible electricity in the already loaded atmosphere. 

Dean's eyes remained on Cas', almost afraid to break the connection. He didn't want to look away and miss something. This moment felt important. Dean knew what the stroke of midnight would mean; he wasn't an idiot. And despite Cas' lost-puppy act, Dean was sure that he knew what it meant, too. 

Dean's watch beeped once more, and he looked down at his watch. Midnight. His eyes met Cas' again, and he made a decision. 

Slowly leaning in, giving Cas the chance to back out if he wanted to, Dean reached out and cupped his hands on either side of Cas' face with a tenderness he didn't know he was capable of. And then, ever so softly, he pressed a gentle kiss to Cas' lips. 

Cas responded with the barest of pressure, and their lips remained joined; unmoving and unwilling to take the kiss further. It was a show of affection, a warm display of love, and Dean couldn't control the shiver that wracked his spine.

They both pulled away after a moment, but didn't retreat. Their foreheads rested against one another as their warm breath mingled in the cold air between them. 

“Happy New Year, Dean,” Cas murmured, quiet voice full of emotion.

“You too, Cas.”

They locked eyes again, sharing a soft smile, before turning to face the fireworks that were still going off in the distance. The only difference being that this time, Cas placed his hand in Deans, lacing their fingers together and resting their joint hands in the small space between them.

_Huh,_ Dean thought. _Maybe there is something to look forward to in the New Year after all._

**Author's Note:**

> I used creative license with the story about Orion the Hunter. For all I know, he hunts bunnies and that's all. But for the sake of this fic, he is protecting his family. 
> 
> My Twitter is @buttercupcas
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed this <3


End file.
